This invention relates to a side-by-side robot workcell.
Workcells are often used with robotic systems. The workcells usually include a work piece holder which moves from a load position adjacent the operator to a work position adjacent the robot.
There is a need for a low cost robotic weld station which maintains the safety and functionality of the workcell, but which minimizes the cost.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved side-by-side robot workcell.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved side-by-side robot workcell which is simple in construction and low in cost.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a side-by-side robot workcell which includes two tables that move quickly to their load and work positions, but which slow down as they approach either the load or the work position.
A further objection of the present invention is the provision of a side-by-side robot workcell which minimizes the need for the operator to move and which maximizes the safety of the operator.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved side-by-side robot workcell which moves the tables to load positions which substantially wrap around the operator so that the operator does not have to walk or move distances to load the work piece on the work piece tables.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a side-by-side robot workcell which is efficient in operation, economical in manufacture and durable in use.